


A nice warm

by icmorenofts



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sleeping Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icmorenofts/pseuds/icmorenofts
Summary: They live together, Yuri thinks Otabek is way too perfect, they just love eachother so much they could cry- or have slow sex every morning just because.





	

Otabek woke up with a mouthful of blonde hair, but he was already used to that, two plus years did the thing. Heat was coming from the body almost on top of him, making him feel sticky in the wrong places, his morning wood unbearably hot as well. 

He moved careful not to wake Yuri up, he knew his mood in the morning was actually worse than always, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, padded along the kitchen to drink some water and came back to bed, he didn't open the curtains, he loved darkness too much and knew Yuri did too. 

"Hi" a ruffled voice said when he was staring and drawing patterns in the back facing him. He didn't say anything back, just kissed Yuri's shoulder blades and inhaled the scent on his neck.

"Hello, how did you sleep?" Otabek said with a raspy voice, more than usual, maybe he was about to get sick.

"As good as always, warm as fuck, but a nice warm" The blond said turning around, his cheeks a bit swollen and flushed around his nose, he always woke up like that, looking kind of too innocent for this world, too pretty especially.

Otabek leaned in, pecking Yuri's cheeks and making a way to his lips, catching them softly between his, his hands roaming around and finally setting for his hair, Yuri moved even closer, moving his leg to fit between his boyfriend's, his hips rutting just a little bit against him, morning wood poking each other's hip.

"You have morning breath"

"Are you really interested in that right now?"

"Nope"

So Yuri totally ignored the statement and mashed their lips together, not asking for permission and entering a tongue to search for the other one, he was careful not to break the kiss while he straddled Otabek, moaning against his mouth when he felt a very hard cock pressed into his ass, the brunet chuckled a bit, and started taking Yuri's shirt off, while curious hands roamed in his torso, caressing his pecs and resting for a while on his neck.

"Beka please" said Yuri moving in small eight figures above him, biting his lip and finally laying down on the bed, he took off his pants and stroked himself softly, watching Otabek with loving eyes.

The same loving eyes as every day for the past year and a half he was so grateful to get to see him first thing in the morning and last at night, he loved when he got to share a bath with him, cook dinner or breakfast for eachother and sometimes be lazy all day, he loved when Otabek braided his hair, saying his little sister taught him (but he actually learned from youtube tutorials), he loved when they went to practice together and when his boyfriend asked him if he could sing to him.  
He loved that he got to see the Otabek no one knew, the loving one, the one full of emotions, the lazy one, the i-just-woke-up-i-look-like-shit one (but he didn't, at least in Yuri's eyes), the flushed with excitment one.

"Two?" 

Otabek had already gotten naked and between Yuri's legs pushing them a bit to his chest, the blond nodded and a sharp gasp left his lips, just the tips of his thick fingers stretched him so good he just wanted to focus on the feeling and stopped stroking himself, he bit his lower lip, nodding once again at Otabek, who took the clue and pushed and crooked his fingers all the way in.

Some whimpers and "beka"s and "fuck"s came out of Yuri's mouth like a mantra, toes curling and oh god.

Oh.

There was a tongue lapping his hole.

"Beka, I'm gonna come soon if you keep doing that" he managed to say, spreading his legs and getting on his elbows to take a look at what his boyfriend was doing.

He had his eyes closed, like he was tasting the best thing ever, enjoying every bit of it, the sides of his lips were shining with spit and lube, his head was slightly propped on his shin, dark hair disheveled but as attractive as ever.

"It's fine, we have all day, no practice, I'll make you come as many times as you want" his raspy voice came out.

He leaned in and kissed him softly, unlike Yuri who seemed so desperate and hungry for the kiss, already getting back on his back, spreading his legs so Otabek could fit between them, their cocks brushing together.

"You could quit the sword fighting and fuck me already, no condom" he pushed his hips up and resting his legs on Otabek's shoulders "please, Beka"

The brunet grabbed the lube and smeared a bit more on his cock and Yuri's hole, aligned himself and slowly, too slowly started entering the warm and wet place. They hadn't had sex in like two weeks, but the blond was still tight, the gentle slide was so much better without anything between them, wet slapping sounds echoed the room, thank god they lived together on a top floor.

Minutes, moans, gasps and slaps passed quickly, the morning was already quite warm, and body heat made it feel like hell, Otabek had kissed Yuri's chest so much there where many bruises on his skin, their lips swollen and faces with a permanent blush across them, Yuri was now riding the older man, taking his sweet time trying to hit his spot, succeeding many times already, clenching so hard everytime that Otabek held him still- he wanted to come with him.

And that said, Yuri hit it once again, he hissed, clenched and gave Otabek a pleading look, the man nodded, as if saying he was about to come too, the blond went faster and harder and with a few thrusts, he came all over Otabek's chest, feeling cum filling him so warm and thick it would feel disgusting but he just loved it.

Panting, he stood up and laid down next to Otabek, who was still coming down from his high, actually smiling, he turned to his side and caressed once again the pale skin.

"Hey Yura?"

"What" he had his eyes closed.

"I love you so much I could cry"

"So do I"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi kids, hope you liked it.  
> This is not beta'd andddd english is my second language so yeah, have mercy.  
> If you guys have any prompts you should tell me in the comments and I'll try my best  
> Some love would be great. ♡


End file.
